The Change That You Have Caused
by Mind fox Joanna
Summary: You all left me. I was always there for you but you left. But I'll show you what have done and I will only grow from here! (To put this as simple as possible boyxboy. Grimmichi shiroichi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo POV

It has been over eight years since the war against Aizen had happened. My friends and everyone I cared about was spared from harm and there were no deaths. Even if I did end up losing my powers I was content. I was for once in my life truly happy. I remember how carefree I felt and how the stress and pressure that had been put on me during the war had eased away. The smiles everyone wore when they found out that Aizen was dead. How everyone was there and stood by my side. How we talked, all our conversations. I even remember all there laughs But I would found out rather quickly that despite all we had had done together in the end I was left utterly alone.

It started out as little things, Rukia and all the soul reapers had to go back to Soul Society to check and fulfill their duties. They still came back as soon as there were able to and we talked until the sun came up and all was okay in the world again. But after a few months the visits started getting less and less until not one of them came back. My heart broke a bit at this but I just pushed it away thinking that they were just really busy and the first chance that they could get they would be back in no time. How stupid I was to believe that back then I really was foolish. I still had Chad and the others but they started keeping their distance as well. And yet I still had my family so there was some hope left. But there looks started changing as well I don't think that they noticed but I was watching them just as closely as they were watching me. It was there I saw the one thing that shattered my heart. They were scared of me. Always cautious and seemed to tip toe at everything that involved. The questions of 'are you okay' and 'is something wrong'. Have never seemed so annoying to me until they said them. I lost every hope I had after they seemed to leave me as well. I was so lost and confused what I ever did to deserve this! I fought for these people! I saved them! Hell I even bleed for them and this was the thanks I received! To be left alone and as I laid there processing I just wanted to die, to not be needed or even wanted was too much for me.

I started getting into some bad shit some that I still have habits of today. And yet no one noticed. I did drugs, become an alcoholic, got into more fights than usual, started cutting, and starving myself. Hell I even started to sell my body for some extra cash but no one noticed. I still graduated high school somehow but through all of this, with everything that was going on no one noticed. The people that were my whole world, my everything they watched as I withered away. They knew something was wrong I could see it in their faces but they never asked and I never told. Just when I was about to finally end my suffering with two deep slashes on my wrists in some back alley that I don't even remember the name of, where no one would find me until it was too late, was also the place where I was saved. The one person that I never would have seen coming to my rescue stopped me before I could even put the razor to my wrist. He still looked exactly how I remember him before we were torn apart. His hair and skin as white as the fresh snow that glistened beautifully in the moonlight, eyes that shined like a golden stars in a sky of the darkest night. There were some differences of course he was dressed in casual blue jeans and a purple hoodie but it didn't take away from his appeal. He just smiled at me in a way that anyone else would have found but I found exotic. And he held out his hand to me and spoke.

"My beautiful king I think it's time for a new start away from these pathetic humans that you once cared for so much. It's time to show them what you can do."

And for once I agreed with him so I took his hand and we left my home and everything behind not to ever be found or questioned until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That seemed like such a long time ago when I look back on everything and I don't regret a single thing I did I definitely don't regret leaving that shit hole I used to call a home. Now my life is even better I stopped all of the things that I used to do when I was younger and moved on in my life. Although I still smoke and have a few drinks and I'm not opposed to a one night stand its definitely not as bad as it used to be. I owe all of this to Shiro he helped me return to being a strong individual once again although without all the mopping and shit like that. Life was good once again. We got ourselves a huge mansion and filled it with all the things we enjoyed doing. I'm still not sure how were able to afford it but I don't question it,

I'm now 24 years old now, still have the bright orange hair and honey brown eyes so my appearance hasn't changed that much. The biggest difference would be that I have piercings now, six on each ear, tongue piercing and a nose piercing on the right side. I gained back all the weight and muscle that I lost with long hours of workouts and actually eating food. It was a long process. I couldn't keep anything done for the longest time and kept getting sick but I overcame that and Shiro helped me every step of the way. He was my support just like he always had been but I let Soul Society's views of hollows derange my way of thinking and couldn't even notice that he really cared about me.

I started my schooling again but instead of majoring in being a doctor like my piece of shit dad I major in art. Shiro even joined me in college he specializes in playing instruments and making sculptors. He's more skilled with his hands than anything else so that's what he does. It's almost a funny concept that a hollow who is supposed to be emotionless monster can make such beautiful artwork it's something that I know my old companions could never understand. I almost forgot, just like Shiro I'm also a full hollow but the difference between us and regular hollows is that we don't have pieces of our mask on our skin and no hollow hole. We can also make our bodies that of a spirit or a regular human body. We have to be really careful we scared the crap out of this kid one time. The best part is that we can change any vizard or arrancar we can turn them into full hollows as well but we won't do it just for anyone of course.

Drawing and painted was something I didn't even know I had a talent for. It was yet another thing that Shiro introduced to me. He knew I hated Soul reapers now but I never wanted to forget all of my battles and hardships that we had fought in so he suggested I tried drawing them. I was hooked right away. Soon I was drawing and painting everything. Soul reapers, hollows, the villains I faced, Soul society, Hueco Mundo and I knew this was what I wanted to do. My favorite piece so far that I had created was of a certain blue haired sexta espada that was a sex god that I missed dearly. I never found out if Grimmjow survived but I always wished that he did and he's just living in los noches relaxing on a cool rock like the huge cat he is. Of course I would never say that to his face. I find my thoughts straying to him a lot since the end of the war I always wanted to go back and see who survived and who was killed on their side. I don't even know what happened to Nel and I regret that as well she was so kind. But I never went back. I never went back to see what became of everything but I never forgot it. I really felt bad for almost all of the arrancar that had served Aizen. I know that some of them were better off dead but they were still just pawns in his sick game. Something he just threw away when they became useless or lost a battle. It seemed so cruel to me and yet I was the only one who say there pain and suffering but I should have suspected that as well.

So many terrible things were caused because of that war. It should never be forgotten and yet I know that it will. When I first return to Soul Society after the war when I still had my powers I was really disgusted. Most of the war was there fault. They were manipulated by Aizen and they could blame him all they want but at the end of the day they are the ones that let him run right through their fingers. I might hate him but I have to admit he was a genius. His plan worked just how he wanted it to. There wasn't a single problem he planned for everything. He had everyone in his sick game and he held all the cards and yet made them believed that they were still on top. Despite myself I found that really amazing despite myself. You would think that they would have learned from their mistakes, that they would take this opportunity to reform everything especially there laws and government but they didn't. They believed that something like that would never happen again. Aizen was dead so everything was okay and they would be ready for something like that again if it ever happened. They climbed back on the pedestals and basically forgot that they were invaded and there was a war, and that they almost lost! It made my blood boil. I never regretted leaving them and sometimes I even wished that Aizen had won just so that the soul reapers could see that even they could fall but I guess that is all in the past now. This is the present and there's no since of wishing of what could have been. I just have to live in the now. My peaceful life will hopefully stay just the way it is.

Too bad somewhere far away from me people where having a meeting and I was about to lose my peaceful life once again.

Meeting hall far away

In a building that used to be an old warehouse is where one of the hugest meetings is being held between arrancars and soul reaper. There were others there as well the Kurosaki's, Urahara and his gang, the vizards of course, and Ichigo's so called human friends and quincy. In the center of the building is two tables barely hold everyone. On one side is the arrancar and the other is the shinigami. In the middle of the table on the soul reapers side is Captain Yamamoto. On the arrancar side is none other than Ichigo's sex god the famous Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. There in a very heated argument over our favorite berry.

"You and I know that this enemy is too big for just us even if we combine our forces and have arrancars and shinigami join! We need Ichigo! He the only one out of you piece of shit soul reapers that we can say that we trust!"

"Ichigo has not been seen in years! He left!"

"And whose fault is that! You know that without him in the last war you would have fallen so what makes you think you can win this one because as I said our enemy has a lot of power!"

"What do you suppose we do mister Jeagerjaques we don't even know where he is and he might not even have any power at all because of the technique that he used in the last war to defeat your lord."

Whispers spread throughout the building this was a possibility that most had forgotten about, Ichigo was losing his power but the thing was no one was positive if he lost it or not. Since everyone had stopped visiting him before the process was complete. They didn't want to do it that way but they thought it was for the best that they left him to have a ordinary life. The only one who would know if Ichigo had in fact lost all of his power would be his family and his human friends with that everyone turned to the people they believed had the answers.


End file.
